Home
by BlackBird99
Summary: Inspired by the song "Home" Kit and Jane are two confused 14 year old girls who have found a home in each other. They seek an escape from the unhealthy environments that they had both been living in when they come to live with Kit's distant relative, Jeremy Gilbert. Kit grows extreme fond of Damon Salvatore and Alaric who support her when she questions and confronts her sexuality.


Inspired by the song "Home" by Phil Philips

Kit and Jane are two confused 14 year old girls who have found a home in each other, and been clinging to it for years. They seek an escape from the unhealthy environments that they had both been living in when they come to live with Kit's only stable, very distant relative, Jeremy Gilbert and his wife Ana. While there, Kit grows extremely fond of Damon Salvatore and Alaric who support her when she questions and confronts her sexuality.

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Kit reached down into her black and neon rainbow Hello Kitty back pack. She was wearing an incredibly short, tight denim skirt with ragged, ripped black nylons underneath to cover her pale skin. My God, that _ass._

I bit my lip.

She jumped up and turned, waving a half full gallon bag of red skittles in front of me. I took it without hesitation. Kit can't stand cherry skittles. I can testify that they make her physically ill. She threw up on my bed once.

I glance up at her green eyes, Half covered by her side-swiped bubblegum-pink and black bangs, ever a-glint with rebellion.

"When does the bus get here?"

She checks the time written on the palm of her hand in sharpie.

"4:00, it's 3:42 right now."

"We've got time for a smoke."

She tossed me a pack from her pocket. I pulled out two, and she flicked her lighter to life.

"Light it up," I said quietly.

I was moving on, and I was glad to be doing it with Kit.

On the bus, Kit and I sat together, we couldn't possibly be closer unless I was sitting on her lap. Our thighs touched, shoulder's overlapping. She leaned her head against my cheek as I shoveled scoops of red skittles into my mouth. Slowly chewing, my lips and tongue were stained cherry. My hand dropped to my lap. I couldn't help comparing my legs, suffocating in my skin-tight black jeans to her thin, perfect legs, pale in beautiful contrast with her black nylons.

"I'm fat." I whispered, staring straight ahead at the blurring image of street's that we pass.

She pulled back to a sitting position and reached up to my hold my face in her small, cool hand. Soft fingers painted a lovely black.

She turned my head to look at her. I watched those soft, dark pink, tempting lips form in sinc with the words that found their way to my ears.

"Darling, you are anything but."

I felt dizzy, turned from her angelic face, layed my head against the back of the seat, and closed my eyes.

The sleek charcoal car pulled over into the rocky driveway, casting off a glare into the bright, sticky, hot summer air. Damon and Alaric opened their doors simultaneously and stepped out of the car.

"Damon get your fucking ass over here and let me out of this god damn suffocating trunk _right now_!" shrieked a frustrated, high-pitched voice, along with the furious thud of kicking from the inside.

Damon winced,

That was gonna leave a couple of dents.

He had bound Elena's hands, but made the mistake of giving her free use of her legs.

He brought his hand down on his back hood and responded with a few steady pats.

"You need to learn that it is _not_ acceptable to chow down on the little one's of Mystic Falls."

"The kid pissed me off, I was _starving._ I hadn't eaten all day, I was on my way to the hospital for a blood bag."

"You obviously don't have any self-control."

"He was _throwing rocks_! Please Damon, I can't breathe." Elena whined.

"If you couldn't breathe, you wouldn't be able to talk. And you can't _die_ so lack of oxygen isn't exactly a problem." He retorted.

"Alaric!?" two more kicks followed.

Ignoring her, the two turn to the slamming of a screen door.

"You put my sister… in the trunk?" Jeremy, standing out on his front porch, furrowed his brows and stared, not knowing what to think.

Damon rolls his eyes.

"She almost killed a seven year old prick, in broad daylight, unbelievably no one saw. I had to compel him to run to the hospital and say it was a dog bite. I couldn't leave her at the house alone and Ric insisted on coming."

He paused.

"Anyways, not the point. You called for our assistance. What exactly are we here to do again?" Ric added in.

"Well I only really needed Damon's help, but I figured rearranging one of the rooms would take allot less time with a vampire's help. I have a relative coming over soon."

"Jeremy?! You fucking prick! You're not even going to say anything, you're just gonna let them keep me locked up like this?!"

Jer glanced at the trunk.

Damon caught his gaze.

"Just ignore her." He said with a lack of energy as he started up the steps to the shaded wooden porch.

"It's got to be at least 120 degrees , don't you think you just let her out for a breather?"

Damon ignored him.

"She'll be fine." Ric reassured him, pushing past his shoulder frame into the cool, air conditioned house.


End file.
